spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Triton
Baby Triton is a deleted scene from SpongeGod and Triton. It was set as the intro of the movie, but it was too long. It then become a short instead. It focuses on Triton's birth and how he got his name. It was featured as a finished picture in the Special Features menu of the DVD. Plot The narrator was beginning to tell the story, but a goddess named Aqua cuts in, telling him this was family matters. The narrator realized his contract doesn't support narrating family matters and lets Aqua take over. Aqua begins the story. It was a stormy night in Atlantis. Queen Amphitrite was screaming in pain as she was lying in a bed in a room, surrounded by a few servants. One was telling her, "Come on, Your Majesty, push!" Neptune was outside with Phorkey, ShapeShifter, and Frank mumbling nervously. He was waiting for the arrival of his new baby. He was wondering if it was a boy or a girl. Just then, Amphitrite gave one more push, and she stopped screaming. A baby was heard crying. One of the servants yelled, "It's a boy!". Neptune gasped and rushed inside. The monsters were about to follow, but slammed into the door as Neptune closed it. He approached Amphitrite, who held a bundle covered in a blanket. The servants left quickly, each with a smile on her face. Amphitrite looked at her husband with pride in her eyes. She let him hold the bundle. Something was moaning in the blanket. He uncovered the top, and he saw a baby boy with a full head of auburn-red hair on his head. The little infant looked back at him and giggled. Neptune smiled as he sat on the bed, holding the child between him and Amphitrite. Amphitrite asked, "What should we name him?" Neptune saw a trident on the wall and knew that his baby will grow up to be his successor, holding a trident in his hands. He said, "How about Tridon, one as strong as a trident?" Amphitrite thought for a minute, then said, "How about Triton, since there are two T's in 'trident'?" Neptune looked down at his son and said, "Triton. I love it." He said to his son, "Triton, I know you may not understand this, but I know you'll make a fine ruler of the sea when my reign is through." Triton yawns and falls asleep in his parents' arms. Trivia/Goofs *Non of the servants were seen or mentioned in the movie, but one made a cameo appearance in the crowd of party goers in Atlantis in the flashback Neptune shared. *Triton had a full head of hair for an infant. *Neptune didn't mention the rest of Triton's name (James, Nereid, and Neptune), obviously because that didn't have to be mentioned. *According to Greek mythology, Triton's name actually meant "of the third", but the author decided something different. *The blanket Triton wore around him was blue, but it turned purple when the camera shows Neptune holding him. It turned blue again when the scene shot in on Triton. *This is a serious short (in most parts). Category:Shorts